ODST from the Future
by KR Ausanite
Summary: Ahsoka was assigned her own trooper. His is hiding a secret which will change the course of histroy.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars Clone Wars or Halo

"talking"

' _thoughts'_

" **yelling"**

=Kamino=

"I don't understand why I am here Obi Wan" Anakin asked his master.

"it seems that a trooper from a squad was the only survivor on a mission on what we believed a Sith controlled planet; and the Kaminos want to assign him to you and Rex" Obi Wan explained.

"how long ago did his squad die?" Rex asked.

"five months ago, during a recon mission. They were ambushed by droids and were cornered" a Kamino explained.

"why is he now getting assigned to us?" Anakin asked.

"he has been training some of the cadets till we found someone to take him" the Kamino said. "they should be in the shooting range"

Inside the shooting range were a couple of cadets and an ARC Trooper. The cadets were preforming to the capacity they could with the blasters and the ARC Trooper would occasionally point out a few things wrong.

"look alive cadets we have generals and a brother" the ARC Trooper said seeing them enter the range.

"at ease soldiers" Obi Wan said.

"thank you general. Cadets you are free to go" the trooper dismissing the cadets. "so I am guessing one of you is my new general right"

"yes, Anakin Skywalker and his clone captain Rex will be your new commanders" Obi Wan said introducing them to the trooper.

"Hello my name is A-7770 Bruticus" Bruticus said.

"Bruticus?" How did you get that name" Rex asked.

"a name given to me by the Cadets for my training" Bruticus answered. "and I can guess why you were asked to let your transport return to the ship" seeing them nod he indicated to follow him to a hangar. "this is why, I was saved by what we thought was a native but was a species called humans that look like mandalorian. He and his team saved my life then sacrificed themselves to protect civilians along with me. He gave me his armor and his best friend's armor along this ship to escape"

Anakin could only look in delight at seeing the ship Bruticus brought with him. To him it was more advanced than his Starfighter and could more than him in it.

"I can see that he loves it" Bruticus said seeing the look in Anakin's eyes.

"yes, Anakin is the best pilot in the galaxy" Obi Wan said.

"yeah, well this fighter is a bit too advanced for the Kaminos to replicate so I am the one who will pilot this" Bruticus said. "but I will need a co-pilot and two navigators to help me"

"I know the right person to be your co-pilot" Anakin said.

"are you sure Anakin?" Obi Wan asked. "she might see it differently"

"are you talking about Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker's Padawan" Bruticus asked. "I was given the files of every general in the army"

=Resolute=

"understood Master Yoda, I will tell my master about the missions" Ahsoka said.

"Commander Tano, General Skywalker has return with the new trooper" a voice said over the intercom.

"finally, took him long enough" Ahsoka said heading to the bay.

"Hello, Ahsoka. Sorry it took so long" Anakin said.

"tes, it seems Anakin was having fun with your partner" Obi-Wan said.

"what do you mean my partner, Master Obi-Wan?" Ahsoka asked.

"they mean me, General Tano" Bruticus said stepping forward.

"Master Anakin, what is this?" Ahsoka said cross with her master.

"well, Bruticus here needs a co-pilot for the ship he has and I thought that this would make good practice for when you are a master training a padawan" Anakin explained with Obi-Wan face palming and Bruticus joining in.

"fine but for now I have a mission to escort some younglings to gather their own Kyber Crystals" Ahsoka said. "let's see this ship of yours"

"of course General Tano" Bruticus said.

"please call me Ahsoka"

"of course general Ahsoka" Bruticus said with Anakin and Obi-Wan laughing at Ahsoka expression.

=A day later=

Bruticus had met the younglings and knew they would go far in the order. He had master Yoda when the younglings had entered a chamber to find the crystals. Yoda had talked to him privately and said he knew that he wasn't a clone but will reveal who he is to them when he is ready. Currently Bruticus was watching a droid explain on how to make a lightsaber.

"I know more than you, so before you say that this droid can't teach you anything be sure to keep you mouth shut" Huyang finished.

"this is truly amazinig" Bruticus said.

"yes it is" Ahsoka said. "just remembering when I did this"

"let me guess you were the one that interrupted him" Bruticus said.

"yep, the lecture I got from him was longer than what they got" Ahsoka explained. "what did Master Yoda want to talk to you about?"

"after this mission is done I will tell you" Bruticus said.

"you know I could order you to tell me"

"and I would not follow that order"

"haha, you sound just like my master" Ahsoka said. Suddenly the ship lurched to the side from an explosion. Ahsoka instructed the younglings to stay and for Bruticus to protect them.

"why should a clone like you protect us jedi's" one of the younglings said arrogantly.

"because you are defenseless and I am your best chance at staying alive" Bruticus said grabbing a strange device out from under his skirt flaps.

"what is that?"

"a device I found on my last mission before being assigned to Ahsoka" Bruticus said. The doors of the room opened and two thugs walked in; Bruticus activated the device which formed a blade of energy. The thugs looked at Bruticus before starting to walk backwards away from them but Bruticus launched himself at them as the doors closed. All that was heard was cries of agony and a few blasters being shot. "and that is why I am assigned to protect you younglings" he said entering back into the room.

"what the hell is that, na older style lightsaber"

"no, it is called an energy sword used by a race called Elites" Bruticus said. "the elites are much like mandalorian but more deadly and scary to young one likes you. They could possibly take on a full trained Jedi in battle an come out in a tie but that if they don't face the Arbiter"

"who is the Arbiter?"

"the Arbiter is the best and strongest of the elites from what I have read. They could take down millions of us clones and defeat plenty of trained Jedi's" Bruticus explained.

"did you meet one of these Elites?"

"I did but he was one that had joined the side of the republic in that galaxy. Best none of you go there since they are on a different scale of warfare to ours"

"when I fully trained I will go to this Elites and challenge the Arbiter to see if you are telling the truth"

"good luck finding their home planet then"

It was then that a few more thugs entered and fired at the younglings, droids and Bruticus with one shot nailing Bruticus's helmet off. Pulling out his own blaster he killed all the thugs and locked the door fully. The younglings looked at Bruticus with awe. He had brown hair with blue eyes; most of the younglings had seen clones without their helmets on but he was different.

"you're not like the other clones"

"you're right I am not your regular clones nor am I a clone"

"what are you?"

"I am a human fighting in this war for the man who sacrificed his life for mine" Bruticus said. "I will tell you my entire real name. My name is Solus'kad, ODST of the UNSC"

"what happened to the clone that sacrificed himself for you?"

"he is currently on my ship in a stasis pod healing up. Best keep who I am a secret from other jedi's expect Yoda"

His armour was designed by Blayaden: art/Clone-Trooper-A-53-Solus-kad-355789500 go support him for this awesome design


End file.
